Young Justice: Birth By Sleep
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: Meet Wally West, one of the young justice members. he thinks just a a normal kid with super powers, well think again Wally West. the past comes back to haunt when a mysterious girls up in his world wielding a keyblade. meanwhile sora needs more training so Yed sid sends him and his friends on a quest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody Monster is back and with a new story for you guys out there

Hope you enjoy this story and oh i don't own Kingdom hearts Young Justice or any of the things in this story

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

 ** _After the Mastery exam, Sora and his friends face a whole new exam. It involves going though training at a place called Mount Justice with another group of teens. They will face different challenges while being there. They will face high school and tons of homework, but with the help of kairi, they should make it though. Riku is still trying to get over the darkness inside his heart, he wonders if he should stay with his friends or go solo like that teen named Roy Harper. Shannon mysteriously shows up before the keyblades masters show up with no memory of her past or where she came from. Namine is trying to work on her mastery skills, she is very new to the whole keyblade master thing, but with practice, she will get stronger. Roxas actually liking teaming up with the other teens, but never was on big crowds of people. Xion awakes up from a dream and realizes that she is a person not a nobody, but somehow she ends up in Twilight Town far from where Sora and company is, she makes her own path and tries to find Sora. Axel or Lea now awakes as well, but he doesn't remember anything about the Organization 13 but he does remember meeting Roxas and Xion for some odd reason, he seeks help from King Mickey and Yed Sid. How does the Justice League feel about letting more kids stay at Mount Justice? Batman seems to be find with it but he is a little upset about Riku, he senses darkness within the boy, but from what King Mickey told him about each teen including Riku , he is trying to overcome the power of darkness. Wally West keeps having strange dreams of a so called "Keyblade War" and he doesn't know why. King Mickey senses that the Organization 13 is acting up again but he is not sure. Who is this mysterious person that keeps showing up and saving both young justice and mark of mastery kids. Does this person have something to do with the "Keyblade War" that happen over 10 years ago? Why does the past keeping appearing in the dreams of both Young Justice and Mark of Mastery teens? King Mickey wonders if some of the kids from the Young Justice have the ability to wield a keyblade_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I: Wally West's strange Dream/Mastery Exam_**

 **{Dream}**

 **In a Graveyard of the lost keyblades, stood five different people, they were all in Armor so you couldn't see their faces. One was wearing gold and dark red armor, who was a male. Beside him was female, who was wearing blue purple and silver armor. Next to her was another female, she was green black and grey armor. Beside her was a male, wearing a bright yellow bright yellow and black armor. And the last person was a male, he was wearing blue gold and green armor. Which of them were holding different types of key shape swords or keyblades is what they are called. A gust of wind blew from the north of the five people and they turned to see. Four people coming from where the wind was blowing. The man with gold and red armor runs towards the four but was hit by the earth that was raising in the air. The other people in armor took action and started fighting the four other people. One of the females of the five, cast a blizzard spell at their enemies, one of the boys clashed his keyblade with his enemies keyblade. The oldest of the keyblade masters, was battling against a older guy that has creepy looking yellow/gold eyes, when the boy with blue yellow and green came up from behind the old man and tried to attack but the old man disappeared and reappeared and grabbed the younger boy by the neck. The old man was breaking the boys armor, the oldest keyblade master tried to get to the boy when a bunch caused the older one to fall off the cliff. The girl with blue/purple saw and casts a reflect spell towards the guy that was falling off the cliff. The spell back fires and causes the boy to continue falling. The older man casts blizzard spell on the boy he was holding, which causes the boy to be frozen. The old man drops the boy off the cliff. The same girl sees this and rushes to wear the boy was dropped at. One of the others notices this and rushes over to help the older girl out. They see the boys face which was… crash!**

 **{End Of Dream}**

* * *

 **[Central City]**

 **6:30 A.M.**

 **~Monday Morning~**

 **Emerald green eyes shot opened as the boy hears his mother coming out his name and causes him to fall out of bed. This was Wally West a 15 year old, who was Kid Flash at night. Pulls the covers off of him as he gets up from the floor.**

 **"** **Wally Allen West, you better hurry up and get ready for school or you are going to be late!"** yells Wally's mom as He gets ready for school

 _{That was some dream I had… never of anything like that before in my life… I been playing too many video games late at night. Maybe I should talk to Zatanna about this weird magical dream had whenever I head to Mount Justice, since she knows all about magic and such.}_ Wally thinks as he grabs his backpack and heads downstairs for a quick breakfast.

* * *

{Mysterious Tower}

{Twilight Town}

10:45 A.M.

Monday Morning

You could hear keyblades clashing at impact from another keyblade, From the high tower in Twilight Town. Two girls were standing there watching two boy about their age, going though a Mastery Exam. One of the girls had dark red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress with a white under it and pink shoes. The girl next to her was girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a white t-shirt blue plaid skirt with grey leggings under it and blue sneakers. These two were Kairi and Namine, they both heard a door open behind them. They also hear a yawn as well.

"Morning, Roxas." Namine says she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Why, didn't you girl wake up this morning I wanted to watch Sora and Riku get though their trials of the exam." Complains Roxas.

He was wearing a white shirt with a black t-shirt under it. With white pant with black shorts under them and grey shoes. He blonde spiky hair and sea blue eyes.

"You were up all night training in the underground chamber and we didn't want to bother you. And besides Sora and Riku are finishing up now anyways." Kairi says as they seen them heading inside the tower.

A moments later, two guys, Master Yed Sid and King Mickey enter the room. One of the guys had short silver/blue hair, aqua green eyes. His outfit was a sleeveless white shirt with a bit of yellow/blue on it, he wore a black t-shirt under the white shirt. His jeans were a dark blue color and wore grey shoes. The other boy had chocolate brown spiky hair and blue eyes. His outfit was a black short sleeve shirt with silver shoulder pads. With a blue shirt under it, he also wore gloves that holes for the fingers. He wore black shorts and black and yellow shoes. This was Sora and Riku and they looked tired from the exam.

"Well, how did it go, did they pass?" Roxas asked

"Well, they pass with flying colors but Sora still needs a little more work on this skills but other than that. They passed." King Mickey says

"So, what do we go back to the islands?" Kairi says

"Well, not yet because you five a quest to go on starting right now." Yed Sid says as the girls groan at this.

"Where do we have to go?" Riku says calmly as the five walked over to where Yed Sid was.

"Well, this place you are going to is a different from what you guys are used to. I have been talking to an old friend of mine and he tells me that have been getting a lot of reports of Organization 13 people coming and going from his world. I have a feeling Xemnas is trying to make news members from his world." Yed Sid says

"Wait.. A… Minute me and Riku defeat Xemnas a few months back. Why and how did he make it? This doesn't make sense to me. We both seen him fade away into darkness." Sora says

"I'm aware of that, Sora. He could have a made a clone of himself and pretend to fade away or that he really faded away but came back. Xemnas was the nobody leader and Xehanort is the seeker of darkness and also control the heartless. This means he must be human again or he is both heartless and nobody combined." Yed Sid says as everybody looks at him in shock.

"So this is why we are sending you five on this quest to figure out what is going on this world. Another thing in this world you will have to wear disguises so nobody will know who you are. Mickey is going to go with you until you reach the world and cast magic on your clothes, since Donald and Goofy are at Disney Castle at this moment. Jimmy cricket will be with you on this quest as well." King Mickey says

"but the magic will only works during the night, because that's when superheroes come out of hiding and take down bad guys. But the bad thing though magic will make your clothes looked different in order to look like someone from that world. My friend will also help you find a place to live and a school to go to as well while you are there" Yed Sid says as everybody started out to King Mickey's Gummie Ship….

* * *

{Mount Justice}

[Central City}

Monday Afternoon

4:30

Everybody was working on their homework, in the dinning area of the kitchen. Megan sat by Conner, Dick sat by Zatanna, Wally sat by Kladur and Artemis. While doing this they all hear a crash over by the entrance. They all got up and ran to the entrance. They see a girl that they didn't recognized. She had long brown hair, she was wearing a long black overcoat. It looked like she was knocked out. They wondered why the alarms weren't going off. Dick decided to call Batman and tell him and the Justice League to come over right away. Zatanna and the others took her to the medical bay until the Justice League got there. Megan told them the girl was alive but appeared to be in a coma-like state.

 ** _Recognized: Batman, Flash, Wonder-Woman, Martian Man hunter, Green Arrow, Superman, Red Tornado Aqua-Man._**

The Young Justice bought the group to the medical bay to see this intruder. They were shocked to see that it was a young girl. The teens told them that the alarm didn't go off whenever she enter, which confused Batman because it would go off if someone came in that wasn't a superhero.

{A Little while later}

 ** _Recognized: Dr. Fate_**

An older man come into the main entrance of Mount Justice. He was wearing a gold and green outfit. He walked over to the crowd of superheroes.

"I can tell why this girl is here." he says

The group looks at him with strange looks.

"Do you remember the Keyblade War, Justice League?" Dr. Fate asked

"That happened over 10 years ago, why is that important right now?" Wonder-woman says

"Do you remember when the six people that visited this world 10 years ago?" Dr. Fate says

"They were Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Airus, Amun and Mickey but I don't understand. Why are asking us this, that ended ten years ago why is it important now?" Green Arrow says

"Because that girl is Airus but she doesn't know that. Her name is Shannon Kepler and she doesn't remember anything about the war Ten years ago." Dr. Fate says

"Well if she is Airus, why hasn't she age? She could be our age or older by now." Superman says

"Because, she has been in deep sleep for 10 years and she lost all her memories of the war or where she came from. Besides that an old friend is sending his group of keyblades masters to investigate on what's been going on here. And beyond that, a group called the Organization from his world have been gathering information on our world." Dr. Fate says

"While we are on that subject, I had this dream about this so called **Keyblade War** last night. Why would I have a dream like that. Am I part of this war or something?" Wally says as his group and his uncle looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't tell us earlier, Wally?" Dick says

"Because I thought it just a dream, where I played too many video games after 10 'o clock at night." Wally says

"What did you see in this dream, Wally?" His Uncle asked

"Well at the beginning of this dream I see five people standing in the crossroads of a keyblade graveyard. They each had different keyblades and they armors were different colors. The wind started to blow from the north and the five see four people walking their way. The first oldest keyblade master ran towards them but the ground rose up and causes the guy to miss the leader of the group, who had creepy yellow/gold eyes. The four people that was with the oldest battled with the three that was with creepy guy. The guy finally got to the top of this cliff to fight the creepy guy, when a kid with yellow, blue and green comes up from behind the creepy guy and tries to attack him but the creepy guy disappeared and reappeared behind the kid and grabs his neck and breaks the armor around the kid's face and neck. The oldest tried to attack but was hit by a bunch of old keyblades and causes him to fall off the cliff. This girl with blue/purple armor sees this she casts a reflect spell but it back fired and causes the fall to the ground. The old man casts a frost looking spell on the boy and freezes the boy and drops the boy off the cliff. The same girl that casts the reflect goes over, along with another boy of the group to help the frozen boy but the dream when it started to show the boys face." Wally says as everybody was trying to the dream put together.

"Wally, must be part of this. Why would he have that kind of dream." Wally's uncle says

"Wally did meet anybody ten years ago?" Batman asked

"Why?" Wally says

"This is important, Wally. Just answer Batman." Flash says

Wally Thinks back to when he was 5

* * *

{Flashback}

Five year old Wally was playing on the swings by himself, it was the summer time and his mother took him to park that day and right now She was busy talking to the other mothers. Wally sighs as he continued to swing by himself. He hated being alone and didn't really have any friends at his school to hang out with.

'You look lonely over here by yourself kid." says a soft voice as Wally turns his head to find the voice

He sees a beautiful young girl that looked to be in late teens. She had short brown hair, dark brown eyes wearing a dark green shirt that two stripes running across the front of the shirt it also had a heart symbol with it. She was wearing short green short with black leggings under them and odd green and black shoes.

"Why are you by yourself over here, it doesn't look very fun at all?" the girl says as she sit in the swing next to him

"I don't have any friends to hang out with." he says as he sobs and looks at the girl with a sad look.

"Don't cry, little boy. My names is Airus and you can be my friend if you want." She says as She smiles over at him and he wipes the tears away.

"Really?" Wally says

"Of Course, what are friends for. Uhh.." Airus says

"Oh my names is Wally West. Its nice to meet you, Airus." Wally says as Airus laughs softly

"Hey, Wally you wanna see something cool?" Airus asked

"Sure!" Wally says

Airus hold out her hand and a bright light come and was gone in a flash. Wally looked at the strange weapon in the girl's hand. It was oddly shape like a key with wings at the tip of the key. The colors were green, black and some grey/silver.

"What is that thing, Airus?" Wally says

She gets down her knees with the key in both hands.

"This is a Keyblade, amazing but powerful weapon. Maybe one day I will get one just like mine, Wally. You have strong and brave heart." Airus says as he touches the keyblade

* * *

{End of Flashback}

Wally falls too his knees as ringing was heard in his ears, everybody rushes over to the red head. They get him over to one of the medical tables. He blacks out.

[Mindscape]

(Whoa, where am I ?) he says out loud

(You are in the mindscape, Wally.) says a voice

(Who are you?) Wally says as looks around and see a glass-looking floor that was the color of red with him in the middle of it along with his friends: Dick, Artemis, Megan, Conner, Kladur and Roy Harper.

(You're begining starts here, Wally) the voice says as a staircase appears

(Go forth, Wally.) the voice says as He starts walking up the steps of the this staircase.

He made it to the top, the floor was the same as before but it was blue instead of red. It had three people he didn't recognized on it. One of them was brown hair guy with blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with a red x going down the chest of the shirt and baggy sand/brown pants, at the top of the pants was a heart symbol and weird looking shoes. Next was woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She wearing a turtle neck looking sleeveless blue shirt with the same black next going across the chest with the same heart symbol. Her blue shorts were connected to her shirt and had two white stings connected to her shorts. She had legging at her knees and those strange looking blue and silver shoes. And the last person was a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white and black shirt with the x across his chest with the heart symbol on it . White cargo pants that came to the knees and strange combat boots.

(You must choice a weapon. But choice wisely, Wally.) the voice says as three platforms appeared

There was three weapons: a sword, a shield and a staff. Wally went over to each one.

*Great and powerful strength*

*It Shields you and your friends*

*Its give you ability to use different magical spells*

Wally thought for a few minutes before he decided on the sword. After choosing the sword, he had to give up of the other weapons, which he give up the staff. After doing that, the floor being to break under him, it causes him to fall into the black abyss. But after falling he felt a floor under him, which was a green colored glass-floor. He got up from the floor.

(Sometimes, you have to fight two different types of creatures) the voices says

A black looking creature rise from the floor and grey looking creature from thin air. His weapon of choice appear

(Just like when Airus keyblade appears) Wally thinks to himself.

He runs towards the creatures and starts slashing at them and they disappear after a few hits. After battling a few minutes the creatures disappears and a door appears out of thin air. Wally walks towards it and opens it, he was hit with a bright light. He sees the living room of Mount Justice. He sees Dick sitting here and walks over.

"Dick, what's up" Wally says

"What is most important to you?" Dick says plainly

"Well, I guess friendship." Wally says

"Friendship is really that important to you.." Dick says

(Okay, this is weird.) Wally thinks to himself as walks over to Zatanna.

"Hey, Zatanna." Wally says

"What is your greatest fear?" she says

"I guess not having brave and strong heart." Wally says

"That's cool." Zatanna says

"How are you, Roy?" Wally says

"What do you wan out of life." Roy says

"I suppose an adventurous life style." Wally says

*Friendship is important to you*

*your greatest fear is not having a brave and strong heart*

*What you want out of life is an Adventurous life*

*Your Journey begins at sunset, you walk between twilight and dawn, darkness is near but so far, are you ready?*

Wally finds himself back on purple glass-floor with figures of different people but he can't tell who they are. He notices a light in the middle, goes over to it.

(The closer you get to light more your shadow becomes.) says the voice as Wally turns and sees shadow growing into a giant being.

(Now, Wally. Test your brave and strength together to defeat this monster. The best place to attack is the arms of the beast) says the voice

Wally charges at the monster and slashes his weapon at the arms. After a couple hits, he finally defeat the creature. But while he wasn't paying attention, the creature hit's the ground and causes Wally to fall on his butt. Darkness growing all around him and he hears say

(Don't be afraid, just remember to have a brave and strong heart and the darkness won't get to you.)

* * *

{Outside World}

Wally wakes in a cold sweat and notices everybody was standing over him. He yawns into his hands and gets up from his spot on the table.

"What happened?" Wally asked

"You black out on us and you were out from three hours straight." His Uncle says

"What, it only felt like a few minutes. I had another strange_" he tries to say as a invisible force hit him over the head.

"You know what never mind. How is that girl ?" Wally asked

"She still hasn't woke_" Batman tries to say as they a moan.

"Go get the others, Flash." Batman says as Flash disappears from view to go get the others.

"Wally, come help me with her." Batman says

* * *

{Gummie Ship}

[Somewhere in Space]

Chip and dale popped up on the monitor of the Gummie Ship.

"What is it, Chip?" King Mickey asked

"You have a message from Yed Sid." Chip says

"Send the link to me." King Mickey says

"Right on sir." Chip says as the link was sent

King Mickey read though it right quick, when Sora and the others came into the main of the Gummie ship.

"What is it , King Mickey?" Sora asked

"Just got word from Yed Sid, that I might have to stay with you guys from the time being because he suspects a new keyblade master in the near future." King Mickey says as everybody looks at him in shocked.

"I thought we were the only ones, Mickey?" Riku speaks up.

"That's the thing though, Riku. But he was speaking to his old friend from that world, someone enter the world and he suspected that the reason why this person enter was because someone from that world was connected to this mysterious person. Yed Sid's old friend didn't go into the detail because the Organization 13 or someone else that is dark might hear in." King Mickey says

"Minnie is going to kill you for not being back at the castle taking a break from being a keyblade master." Kairi says as She hears the king sigh out loud

"I just sent word back to the castle about what has come up.

"Can't even get a break from this.. This is so not your day, Mickey." Roxas says

"Something tells me that the past is about come back and haunt me." King Mickey says

* * *

[Twilight Town]

Olette, Hayner and Pence were making their to the usual spot with ice creams in their hands. When they see a girl with black eyes a few feet away from them. They rushed over.

"Miss, are you okay?" Olette says as she drops her ice cream as she sees the girl trying to get up on her own.

"Do you know where I can find a boy named Sora at?" the girl says

"Sora hasn't been here in months." Hayner says

"It looks like you need some medical attention that cut looks deep." Pence says

"It's fine. I'm Xion by the way. Who might you be?" Xion says

"My names Olette, this Hayner and Pence. I might come bandages back at the usual spot, if you come with us that is." Olette says as she helps the girl up on her feet.

"Thanks you don't have to do this Olette." Xion says

"Its no problem. A friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." Olette as they both smiled

"Speaking of Sora, why were wondering where he was at?" Hayner asked

"And why are you wearing the Organization 13 coat for?" Pence asked

"Well to answer both of your questions, just woke up in a manor here in this town. And I don't know I found it but I'm wearing my another outfit under this." Xion says as she takes the black coat and it reveals that she was wearing a cool looking outfit.

She was wearing a grey and black striped sundress. She was also wearing padded black gloves with holes where the fingers go. Black leggings under the dress with silver padding at the knees and black combat boots. She was also wearing a strange red star shaped necklace.

"You remind me of girl named Kairi, we meet awhile back when Sora was here." Olette says

"Do you know where Sora was going at the time?" Xion asked

"No, he just went into that mansion and never came back." Hayner says as Xion sighs

"If you want, we could go and look around in the mansion and see where he went." Olette says

"Okay, lets go do that." Xion says as she lead the way

* * *

[Radiant Garden]

Axel noticed something was off when he woke up in Radiant Garden. He looked around and noticed that he didn't have the tattoos under his eyes anymore. He was someone again. He took the black coat off and noticed his outfit was the same as before and his hair was short again. He wonders if anybody else made it or faded into the darkness. Why did faith pick him to come back as somebody again. All his memories of the past come back and shocks him.

"You finally awaken Lea." says a familiar voice and he turns to see who it was.

"You cant be alive, you were destroyed 10 years ago during the battle. Ventus destroyed before he was destroyed!" Lea says as he backs up away from the enemy.

"But I wasn't destroyed, that foul Ventus thought he did but he just destroyed a part of me." says the voice

"Well, not matter I will destroy you this time." Lea yells as he charges at him with just his fists but it back fired.

"Useless foul, you don't know how strong I am now an better soon nobody will stopped me." the boy says as he grips Lea's shirt in his hand and throws him into a portal.


	2. Chapter 2:Wally's Quest

Monster: Hello everybody another chapter for you guys

I own nothing!

* * *

Lea lands in a unknown place with strange people looking down at him.

"Uhh, Hi.." Lea says shaking a little

"Who are you and where did you come from?" says a man in black uniform with a bat on it.

"I'm name is Lea and I came from a place called Radian Garden. Someone tossed me though a portal and that's how I ended up here." Lea says as some of the people were looking at him strangely.

"Axel, is that you?" says a familiar voice

Axel/Lea sees a head full of blonde hair and blue eyes. It was his friend Roxas from his days in the Organization 13.

"What the Hell are you doing here, I thought you faded in the dark when we were trying to save Kairi." Sora says

"Don't worry, this boy with us batman." King Mickey says

"That's what I thought too until I woke up in Radiant Garden. Bad news guys, someone has Xemnas's place as the Organization 13 leader, it was someone I thought Ventus took care of 10 years ago." Lea says

"You don't mean-" King Mickey says

"It's true, he is back from the dead, he told me that Ventus only destroyed a part of him." Lea says as he looks down at the ground.

"Whoa, guys back up. What is Lea talking about?" Sora asked as the others looked confused by what Lea just said.

"Might as well tell them." King Mickey says as everybody sat down at a table.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Wally and the young Justice were battling some bad guys. When Wally sees someone in the alley with a long black coat on.

[Organization 13!] says a voice in his head.

[what is that?] Wally asked the voice

[Very bad group of people, who destroy worlds] says the voice

[Why for?] Wally says

[To collect hearts, but right now that's not their deal. They are after you because you chosen to be a keyblade wielder. They go after people with strong hearts as well as keyblade masters.] the voice says

[I don't understand though.] Wally says

[You will understand in time, trust me, Wally.] the voice says

Wally noticed that the person was gone from the alley. Robin noticed Kid Flash was looking down the alley. He and the others didn't see nothing down there.

"What's the matter, Wally?" Robin asked

"Oh, nothing just spaced out, sorry about that." Wally says

"Well, lets head back now." Robin says as the group heads back to Mount Justice, while Wally just stood there in deep thought and then heads off.

"So he noticed me, this is going to be good news from the boss." says a guy with a eye patch on his left eye.

[Mount Justice]

The Young Justice were introduced to the keyblade masters when Wally finally showed up to see some new people standing there talking to his new friends. He also seen Red Arrow among them.

"Hello Wally, see that you finally made it." Dick says as he laughs at Wally's lateness.

"Sorry about that just been thinking about things while on the way back here." Wally says

"Oh, this is the new group: King Mickey, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Lea and Namine." Dick says as he points to each one of them.

Okay, I will talk to them later. Is that girl awake yet?" Wally asked

"Actually yes she is, she was asking about you, even though she don't remember much of her past. I think she only remembers meeting you and such." Dick says as heads back over to the group.

Wally heads for the medical wing, wondering how she could ever remember meeting me when she remembers nothing else. He sees Roy standing there talking to her to keep her company.

"Hey, Kid." Roy says as Wally walks into the room.

Hey, Roy." Wally says

"Hello, Wally West, it's nice seeing you again. Its been awhile." Shannon/Airus says

"it's nice seeing you too, Shannon." Wally says as she smiles

"How did you know my name?" Shannon/Airus says

"Word gets around fast, I see you got some new clothes to wear." Wally says

"Yeah, that girl Zatanna give me some magical clothes to wear." Shannon/Airus says as she giggles

"Well I'm going to go back." Roy says as Shannon stops him.

"Your welcome to stay here, I noticed you don't like crowds much, Roy." Shannon says

'Fair enough." He smirks as the two others laughed at him until they heard alarm go off and the three go racing out of the room to see what was going on.

In the main room, they see a stranger in a long black coat. Most of the large group knocked back, Roy grabbed one his arrows and aimed it towards the stranger but missed.

[how did I miss that shot he was standing right there but he disappear!] Roy thinks

"Useless foul, arrows don't work on me." says the Stranger

"You leave those three alone, Vanitas!" King Mickey says as he charges forward with keyblade in hand.

The Boy Vanitas, just disappears and reappears behind King Mickey.

"King Mickey, look out!" as Wally runs towards the king and guards him with his body.

No pain came to Wally, as a giant keyblade appeared in his hand. Vanitas jumps back from the boy, he smirks.

"So, it's true from what I heard you are a new keyblade master, now. I guess Xigbar was right after all. Farewell." Vanitas says as his disappears into thin air.

King Mickey cured everybody of their wounds and everybody got up from where they laid in the floor. The Justice League and Young Justice were shocked to see Wally wielding a keyblade. It looks like the keyblade that Sora got when he first got one. They were all proud of him for standing up for King Mickey like that. Artemis was really surprised by this and she was happy for Wally, sure she didn't know much about keyblade master but she knew he would make a good one. King Mickey told him that he need to train by going to different worlds but he would need some partners to do this. King Mickey offered to go with him to help with his training.

"Heck, I will go with him, he needs another red head on this team." Roy says

"I will go to keep them in line." Shannon says as she giggles

"I need practice as well, I will go along too." Lea says

"I will tag along with you guys, in case you need magic." Zatanna says as walks over

"Anybody else wanna go with us?" King mickey asked

"Me and the others will help the League and the Young Justice out while you guys on journey." Riku says

"Good luck with your training guys!" Kairi and Namine said together

"Be careful." Dick says

"Don't get your ass killed out there." Artemis yells

"Just come back alive" Kladur and Conner say

"Come back safe and I will tell your parents that you are staying up here for a while because it would easier to get to school and such." His uncle says

"Oh, you guys need outfits to blend in with the world!" King Mickey says

"I can help with that, king Mickey." Zatanna says as casts a spell over herself, Wally and Roy.

Wally's outfit was a black sleeveless shirt with a dark red shirt with small yellow strips on the sleeves of the jacket like shirt. Gloves that matched his red over jacket/shirt. His pants were changed to dark red shorts with a dark yellow x on the back of the shorts and red sneakers with black x's. Roy's outfit looks like Riku's except he had gloves on his hands and he had no mask over his eyes and the colors of his outfit was red black and grey. He still had his arrows on his back. Zatanna was a black sundress similar to Kairi's dress, she wore knee high grey legging under the dress and wore black combat boots. Shannon's outfit that was given to her earlier was a light green tank top with a black vest over it. She wore black shorts that came to the knees and green sneakers.

"Well, we better be going if you want to get your training done." King Mickey says as they towards the doors.

They headed off to where King Mickey's Gummie Ship was.

"So, how are we going to get to each world?/" Wally asked

"We used my Gummie Ship for transportation." King Mickey says as they were transported up to his ship.

* * *

{Twilight Town}

Xion lead the three teens back to the manor. Hayner brought some struggle bats in case they run into trouble.

"It's a good thing, Sora taught me how to use magic in case we were attack by heartless or nobodies." Olette says as they head into the manor.

"Oh, wow, I thought it would be dark and gloomy." Pence says

"When I woke up, I found myself in the basement, where I found a computer that was in working condition." Xion says

"That's where Sora disappear at, we were standing at that computer and he told us he come back and visit when he could. And he disappeared into the transporter thing." Hayner says

"The weird thing about waking up, I kept hearing a voice telling me to wake up, it sounded like the person was right beside me, but when I woke nobody was here. Is that strange at all to you guys." Xion says

"Not really, to be honest, we have heard of rumors of this place being haunted when we were younger but when we met Sora, he said that he woke up in the basement area as well." Olette says as they made it the basement where the computer was.

"Do you want us to go with you, we are on summer break and we need something to do anyway." Hayner asked

"I might need break up in case something happens, while we are there." Xion says as Pence hit's the button and runs over to the transporter with his friends and Xion and they disappeared from view.

{Space}

King Mickey was driving the gummie ship, Wally was sitting there in the main room with him. The others were in the cockpit taking naps before they started training.

"So, King Mickey where are we going to be doing training at?" Wally asked

"A world called Radiant Garden. I have some friends there that could help you and your friends, meanwhile I have to do something while we are there." King Mickey says

"Not trying to be in your business, but what do you have to do there." Wally asked

"Its not a problem, I was going tell you and the others about it when we got there. But I have to check on some things in the computer room in Ansem the wise old study to make sure everything is in order." King Mickey says

Lea and the others just woke up from their naps. They each sat in a chair in the main room of the gummie ship.

"So, where are we heading to train?" Lea asked

"Radiant Garden." Wally says

"As long as that Vanitas boy, he really creeps me out, ain't there I'm okay with it." Zatanna says

"Well when I woke up, I was actually in Radiant Garden, he is the one, who threw though the dark portal into your world. But I don't think he will be there anyway, he seems focus on your world at the time." Lea says

"Here we are, Radiant Garden, head to the cockpit to jump off." King Mickey says

"Jump?" the teens say

"That's how you get to every World, trust me nothing is going to happen to you. Watch me." King Mickey says as he jumps from the ship.

"Ladies first." Roy says as he smirks at the girls.

"You guys are such cowards." Zatanna says as her and Shannon jumped from the ship.

"I guess I will go next." Wally says as he jumps

"On three. One . Two…three." both Lea and Roy says as they jump from the ship together

{Radiant Garden}

The group finally made on ground. They looked around and saw all kinds of shops. King Mickey told the teens, they could buy hi-potions and ethers for now. They got the hi-potions and ethers.

"Well if ain't King Mickey, its good to see you again." says a voice in the crowd.

"Leon, its good to see you. These are the teens that I need help training before we go off on our journey. This Wally West, Roy Harper, Lea, Shannon and Zatanna." King Mickey introduced the teens to Leon.

"Well, lets get started but first lets go somewhere less crowded." Leon says as he leads them to another location.

"So, you became a keyblade master, Wally?" Leon asked

"Yes I am." Wally says

"Well, I'm gonna go and check up on everything at Ansem the Wise's old study." King Mickey says as Wally inform the team where Mickey was going.

"Well, the first you need to know about the keyblade is how to hold the weapon correctly. You have to balance yourself and the weapon together." Leon says as Wally tries to do what Leon tells, which he does correctly.

"Good, next is how swing the weapon with force if you were in battle with the enemy. Try attacking me with force of your weapon now." Leon says as Wally charges at him with force of weapon which he made a hit at Leon.

"You are getting the hang of this, now you need to know magic. Remember magic is also a balance and you have to control it. Right now you don't any magic but if Zatanna teaches you, then we could practice when you at least get one magical spell mastered." Leon says

"So, what do we do now?" Lea asked

"Well, you could practice with fighting each other until The King gets back, meanwhile I have to go somewhere and check up on my group. I will be right back." Leon says as everybody got into stance and started battling each other.

* * *

{Ansem's old Study}

King Mickey opens the door to the study, noticing everything was in order. So he goes to the computer area and notices that the computer messed up badly. He tried to hooking up the wires together, this must have been the work of Vanitas, he must have seen information that could be useful to him and then pull all the wires out of place. He sighs as works on the problem unaware of Vanitas was standing behind him.

{Leon's Place}

Wally panted as he tried to slashed at Lea, who jump sideways to avoid the hit. Roy was trying to hit Shannon with his arrows, but she kept dodging them with spells. After a few minutes, Leon came back with a few people.

"I see you guys are doing great. These are some of friends: Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud and Cid. Have you heard from the King at all since you been trying?" Leon asked as the teens shook their heads no.

"Well why don't you five head over to the study to check one, I think Lea knows the way, meanwhile there has been a large heartless sighting that me and friends are going to check into, be careful getting over to the study, heartless are everywhere now since the large heartless sighting nearby." Leon says as the teens followed Lea to the study.

Within a few minutes, they made over to the heartless. They would have been there sooner if the heartless didn't show up and they had battle their way though. Lea opened the door and noticed how quiet it was in the room. The others had their weapons ready just in case.

"King Mickey, are you here?" Wally yells out

"Maybe he is in the computer area?" Roy says as the group head over there.

They made it to area and saw King Mickey laying on the floor knocked out, Zatanna casts a cure spell on him.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked as Mickey got up from the floor.

"Yes someone knocked me out while I had my back turned. I was trying to fix the computer when the person hit me over the head." King Mickey says

"I might can help you fix the computer with a little of magic that is." Zatanna says as she casts Magnet spell on the computer and it caused the computer to load back up.

"Thanks, Zatanna. So did you guys get done with training with Leon?" King Mickey asked

"Yes we did but him and friends had to check on a large heartless sighting." Wally says

"Well, why don't three of you stay here and the other two come with me. I need one of you to write down some information from that computer while me and the others go help Leon." King Mickey says

"Me, Shannon and Roy will stay while you Lea and Zatanna go help Leon." Wally says as the king and others go running off to help Leon and the others.

Shannon helped Wally write information down while Roy stood by in case that Vanitas boy shows up. He had a feeling that he was the one, who attack the king earlier before they got there.

[the date is corrupted]

"Stupid computer!" Wally as he starts smashing the keys.

"Easy, Wally…we don't know what will happen if you keep doing that." Shannon says

[Warning any further abuse will cause the computer to shut down!]

Roy came over to see what was going when Shannon pressed a button and cause a bright light to blind the three. Which what really happened was that they were sent into the computer.

* * *

{Space Paranoids}

Wally groans as wakes up and gets from the ground. He sees Shannon and Roy waking up. He noticed his clothes looked like robotic, and so did Shannon's and Roy's clothes as well.

"Where are we?" Wally says

"You are inside of the computer in Radiant Garden." says a voice

The three looked behind them and saw a man about his late 20s, wearing silvery robotic armor.

"who are you three, I thought Sora Donald and Goofy were the only ones that could make it into the computer." The man says

"Oh, my names is Wally West, this Shannon and Roy Harper. We are friends of Sora, we kinda had problems on the outside. Someone hacked into the computer and we think this person almost destroyed the computer but thinks to a one of our friends, she fixed the computer." Wally says

"I'm Tron" the man says

"Is there a way we could get back to the outside, Tron?" Shannon asked

"Yes actually but we are stuck in this cell. Whatever happened earlier caused me to be stuck in here." Tron says as points over to wall that had a keyhole blinking and Wally got an idea.

The keyblade appeared in his hand and Tron looks at funny.

"I see you are a keyblade master as well, I thought I only met one." Tron says as he laughs softly

Wally slashes at the wall and after a few seconds the wall disappeared.

"Follow me right quick and I will get you guys out of here before Stark notices us. He is also the reason I was in there. He and MCP are back again and causing trouble." Tron says

"MCP?" Wally asked

"Master Control Program." Tron says

"We have to fix this piece before you can go anywhere." Tron says

They all put the blocks back into the places they needed to be. After doing that they quickly headed back to the cell without being seen by Stark or MCP.

"I guess we own you one, Tron." Wally says

"You don't own me nothing, Wally." Tron says

'We will come back and visit when we can that is." Roy says

"And that's a Promise, Tron." Shannon says as Tron type in a couple of keys and they were transported back to the outside.

* * *

{Outside the Computer}

Everybody was looking around for the three kids when they see a flash of light and three familiar faces. They ran over to them.

"So, you were inside the computer. How in the heck did that happened?" Lea says

"It's kinda a long story Lea." Shannon says

"Did you guys met up with a guy named Tron?" King Mickey asked

"Yes, we did. He said that when the computer was hacked, it caused some guys named Stark and MCP to come back again." Wally says

"That's not good." Tifa says

"We told him, that we would be back to visit him whenever we have time." Wally says

"Yeah, anyway we need to be going if you want to get better at using the keyblade." King Mickey says

"I guess we will see each other again, later." Wally says

"Be careful out there." Leon says

"Alright, see ya." Wally says


End file.
